


Victoria Dallon: Womaniser Extraordinaire

by Legendary_Martian_Madness



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Martian_Madness/pseuds/Legendary_Martian_Madness
Summary: A woman, Anna, from modern Earth finds herself in the body of one Victoria Dallon, aka Glory Girl. The only problem, Anna is a lesbian and Vicky isn't, well, wasn't anyway.
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen/Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares, Missy Biron | Vista/Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares, Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Sabah | Parian, Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise - I don't actually own Worm. The Parahumans series is owned by Wildblow.

My arm was seriously sore from all of the pinching I had been doing since I woke up. Well it would have, if not for this forcefield covering me. I stare at the unblemished pale skin of my arm and pinch again. Nothing. Yep, I'm a parahuman.

. 

. 

. 

. 

WHAT!!! HOW? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

So, introductions, my name is Anna, or was anyway because it seems like I'm called Victoria now, as in Victoria Dallon... as in Glory Girl. Meaning that I'm in Worm. Worm as in kidnap/murder/torture/rape central Worm. Worm as in government conspiracies to stop an alien space whale from killing us all. Yep. I see no problems here folks, no problems at all!

After a good minute or two of screaming into my pillow, I felt a little more collected, well, as collected as someone could be suddenly finding themselves in another body. Just as I was about to calm down, another thought entered my head, if I was Victoria Dallon, that meant I was in Brockton Bay. The screaming could only resume, god knows how my family didn't hear me.

That was definitely a sobering thought, my family... I didn't leave behind any family on... lets call it Earth Prime. I didn't leave behind any family on Earth Prime, turns out the religious nutjobs couldn't accept a lesbian for a daughter, who knew, huh? Which meant two things now. On one side of the coin, I had a new family which I'm sure loved me to death, on the other, that new family was none other than Carol Dallon, the bitch with so much unresolved trauma that she effectively isolated one of her two daughters, Mark Dallon, who, while not a bad guy, was a pretty bad father and Amy Dallon, aka Panacea, aka my adopted sister who was madly in love with me. Score! I-I mean, no, not score, definitely bad. Yep, bad.

Oh who was I kidding, I was definitely going to hit that, I mean, yeah, it might be bad, but I've decided to make a choice. I'm going to be a villain so I can do the bad without worry. 

Yep. I'm going to become a villain so I can bang my sister. What has my life come to. All jokes aside, being a villain would let me do things to help in stopping the big Goldenrod that I couldn't do as a public hero in New Wave. Like making connections with known villains that could probably help me out, *cough cough* Accord *cough cough* Faultline.

However they were all thoughts for future An- err Vicky, yes, future Vicky can deal with those. For now, current Vicky is hungry. Looking down, I see my phone on a desk next to my bed, the room is pretty much what I expected from Glory Girl, like a normal teenage girl's room except for the dumbbells I saw in the corner underneath the bed. Probably pretty heavy to affect someone like Glory Girl. I picked up the phone and checked the time, unlocking the passcode from Vicky's muscle memory. It was 5:36 AM, January 12th, 2011, which means that it wad pre-canon, if only just. Good, that gave me time to sort some important things out, but for now, that could wait.

I stood up, only now just realising how easy it was with the forcefield holding up my body. That's right isn't it, Vicky, I, could fly. I focused my forcefield to the bottom of my feet and slowly floated upwards. Nice job current Vicky, defying the laws of physics one small step at a time. It was then that I noticed something gleaming from the sunlight shining from the window. It was a mirror, a full body length mirror. There I finally got a proper look at myself. 

The descriptions in Worm didn't do Vicky's description justice, she was beautiful, stunning, unbelievably gorgeous. And I guess I was now too. It was a bit of a shock really, going from a 5"1 mousy ginger to a 5"10 golden haired goddess in the space of a single night, but hey, I guess I have to have some reward for the torment I will more than likely have to face in the upcoming months, oh joy. I still had bedhead, but somehow I made it work, the powers of hotness I guess. My face was angled to perfection, a mix between cute and sexy that was undoubtedly killer, not to mention my body, which, honestly, looked like something sculpted by the Gods, muscular and broad shouldered with perfect curves on top. I could definitely see the resemblance between myself and Supergirl. Okay Vicky, that's enough arrogance for one day. 

As I was turning around to get dressed for the day, I heard a knock on my door before it slowly creaked open, a quiet voice following it. 

"Vicky, are you okay? I heard- guk!"

It was my sister, well, adopted sister anyway, the legendary Panacea, Amy Dallon... Who looked like she choked mid sentence and was currently turning redder than the cross on her signature robe. Confused, I looked down at myself and saw the reason. I had just woken up and as it turns out, Vicky only goes to sleep in her underwear, I had been too busy admiring myself in the mirror to check what I was wearing. I looked over to the now nuclear Amy who was covering her face with both hands and smirked slightly. This was going to be fun.

"Ames, what's wrong?" I asked in a faux sweet voice as I floated over to my sister, standing so close that my boobs were nearly in her face. 

She removed her hands from her face and looked up at me, only to find herself face-to-face with her crushes' boobs. The squeak that came out of her mouth might have honestly been the cutest thing I had ever heard and I swore she was going to pass out, at this point she looked so red I wouldn't be surprised if she started smoking which only served to make my smirk grow even further. 

'Oh yes, this is so much fun. Plus, it isn't really malicious teasing because I actually intend to follow through with it.'

"Eh-h, Uhm... N-nothing, it... Nothing's w-wrong Vicky." She quickly stammered before rushing out of the room in embarrassment and slamming the door shut behind her, but not before sneaking another glance at the girls. Let the games begin. 

I nearly squeed at the adorableness that was absolutely my future wife. Roughly a minute after I turned to get dressed, I could hear heavy breathing from the other side of the wall, turns out I had sensitive hearing too. The breathing was cut off with a slight gasp and a small moan, bringing an even bigger smirk to my face. Amy was masturbating to the thought of me and honestly, that got me a little wet too.

It stopped with a louder moan that was clearly muffled by a hand or pillow, slowing down until Amy's heavy breathing was all that was left. Oh yes, I was absolutely going to have fun with this, but first, I needed to make a plan of action.

The plan was finished by the time I heard Amy getting dressed, or rather, undressed and the shower starting. The plan was, at it's most basic stage, pretty simple. Break up with Dean, convince Amy to leave New Wave with me and become 'Rogues', ???, Profit. And if a few other women and girls happened to fall into my lap during this time period then I absolutely wouldn't be opposed to it. No siree.

But first, current Vicky needed to get some food.


	2. Come on Vicky, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all, I've been hella busy with irl stuff but I'm here now, enjoy!

Mmmmm, that is some good shit, Avocado on toast with the highest quality coffee I'd ever seen, god it was good being rich, probably the only thing I'd ever thank Brandish for.

Anyway, current Vicky has been fed and its time to get to work. I needed a plan and needed one fast. While I was eating my upper middle class food, I was going over the rough draft in my head and adding more detail to it. For now anyway, the plan goes as such.

Step 1: Break up with Dean. 

This needed to be done as soon as possible because lord knows I'm not letting any dude anywhere near my gay ass. I knew I needed to do it in a way that wouldn't make him immediately think that I'd been mastered but that was easier said than done, however, I did have an advantage in the sense that my forcefields blocked his master powers, do that was a definite plus. I had a definite plan that would possibly probably maybe work if I did it right.

Step 2: Leave New Wave

Honestly, the only good thing about New Wave is Amy and since she's definitely coming along with me when I leave, what reason is there to stay? I don't agree with their rules or policies, I think that they're far too stifling and limiting and honestly, in my opinion, half of them couldn't even be considered heroes, barely rogues at best. 

I know I myself want to be a 'villain' {read Rogue}, but the hypocrisy is overwhelming with someone like Brandish saying that Amy is genetically predisposed to evil. Yeah, of course the selfless healer is more predisposed to evil than the abusive parent. Bitch.

Step 3: Make my own team

Now, despite the fact that I'm leaving New Wave to become a Rogue, I'm not too stupid to realise that some people out there could absolutely kick my ass no sweat at all. I needed my own team so I could try to stop Goldenrod, but not just that, I needed my own team to help the world heal afterwards, to stop Teacher and the like running rampant without any consequences.

Being a rogue would also help me to get into contact with the more, shall we say, morally grey areas of Brockton Bay and the world as a whole. People that are just a victim of their circumstances or honestly not as bad as society makes them seem, like Faultline's crew or Blasto, not to mention the Undersiders. 

So far, I had a list of people that I wanted to recruit into my team that would fulfil various roles. Which leads me into my fourth and for now, final point. 

Step 4: Protect our Wife of Escalation 

That should be an obvious decision. Not only would I be protecting the hopefully-not-this-time Queen of Escalation, but honestly, Taylor was an absolute tiny bean that I would cherish the shit out of. Top tier wife material right there. And plus, the synergy between hers and Amy's powers in canon was God tier, which was another reason to add her to the team.

The only problem being that I absolutely refused to let Taylor trigger inside her locker. That was the start of 'Being Taylor is suffering' and needed to be stopped, there needed to be another way. 

As I was contemplating this, I saw Amy walk downstairs with her freshly showered look paired with a red face everytime she seemed to glance in my direction. Probably due to the low cut shirt that really emphasised my cleavage. Oh yeah, it's all coming together.

"Hey Ames." 

I said with a small smirk as I lightly pushed my arms closer to my body to make the girls pop just that bit more. And boy did she notice, if the way her eyes were glued to me was any indication. 

"H-hey Vicky. Good Morning." 

My smirk grew a little wider. Her gaze didn't move from my chest even once. I could have a little fun with this. 

"My eyes are up here honey."

I said with a small giggle that I immediately regreted as I saw Amy's face pale as she stumbled back. 

"I d-d.. I don't kn-know what you're talking about. I-I have to go." 

She stammered out before practically running out of the kitchen and back up the stairs if my ears worked at all.

Shit. Nice one, come on Vicky, really? I immediately stood up and went to follow her and made it just to the bottom of the stairs as I heard her door slam, which made me pause for a second. Should I go after her or not? The thought only circled around for a millisecond before I came to the answer.

Obviously I should go after her. She probably thinks that I hate her now or something, which means that she probably thinks that everyone in the house hates her now. Shit, this could be really bad if I just left her as is. She could hurt someone or worse, hurt herself. 

I ascended the stairs a little slower and quieter this time until I was outside of Amy's door. I could hear noises coming from inside and shit, it sounded like she was crying. Slowly opening the door, I looked around.

It was honestly kind of barren and plain even by my standards which admittedly weren't that high. It was a little sad honestly, seeing the Juxtaposition between our two rooms only solidified my desire to get the both of us out of this toxic environment.

There was a lump on her bed under the comforter which, due to the shaking it was doing, could only be the crying form of my girl. 

She didn't stir even as I gently shut the door, due to the fact that I floated just a little off the ground to minimise the noise for what were obviously very overwhelmed senses. 

I sat on the end of the bed lightly and felt the blanket burrito jump as the dishevelled and tear-track covered face of Amy hastily popped out to see the intruder and upon seeing my face, only seemed to cry a bit harder.

I swear I felt my heart break a little inside my chest and quickly reached out to her, hearing a little squeak as I held her close to my chest. She obviously wasn't expecting the contact.

"V-vicky? Wh-what are you doing? Aren't you... you..."

I placed her so she was sitting sideways on my lap and gently brought her head to my shoulder as I carefully started stroking her hair. 

"Aren't I what honey?"

I saw how the name affected her as she stiffened slightly before mumbling something into my shoulder that I couldn't quite hear, even with my better that normal hearing. So I stopped stroking her hair and placed both hands lightly on her cheeks, turning her face towards mine. 

"Aren't I what?"

She looked down before locking her gaze to mine with cloudy, soulful eyes and almost whispering her next sentence. 

"Aren't you disgusted by me?"

This was it, the moment that could either absolutely shatter her or give her everything she's ever wanted.

I didn't even need to think as I lifted her face to mine and pressed my lips against her own, trying to convey comfort and safety through what was more than likely her first kiss. 

I started to press into the kiss just a little bit, but Amy was still frozen in shock. Our lip lock broke with an audible pop as I pulled back to Amy's nuclear face. 

"How could I be disgusted by you babygirl, when I feel the same way?"

Yep. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She's fainted. Come on Vicky, really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-serious fic, so expect a little bit of thay, but it obviously isn't going to follow canon Worm to a T.


End file.
